I'll Hex You!
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Victoire was a hot-blooded child, and that would be evident throughout her entire life, and her relationship with Teddy.


**Written for Quidditch Leagues Round 8  
Prompts Used: (word) diary, (colour) periwinkle, (creature) owl**

* * *

 _ **[2003]**_

"I'll hex you!" a four year old Victoire squealed, as she chased Teddy through the garden of the Burrow, clutching a long stick in her hand.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Teddy laughed back, as he dived towards the cluster of trees at the bottom of the garden. He lunged out with his hands and seized hold of the trunk with his hands and feet, clinging on like a little monkey. He scrambled his way up the tree until he was sitting on a branch, several metres above Victoire.

She crossed her arms angrily, glaring up at him and pouting. "Not fair!" she cried, before throwing the stick as high as she could. She spun around on her heel and flounced away, her cloud of fluffy, white-blonde hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

 _ **[2009]**_

"I'll hex you!" Victoire snapped. Teddy had come over to Shell Cottage on a visit from Hogwarts, where he was currently spending his first year. He twiddled his own wand, grinning at her mischievously.

"No you won't, you don't have a wand yet," Teddy chuckled, as he continued to prod her jokingly with his.

Victoire winced and tried to dodge his jabs, to no avail. "You're wrong," she sneered, once she had managed to avoid his pokes. She reached into the back of her jeans, and pulled out a long, thin wand made from smooth wood. Teddy's eyes widened, and his usually bright turquoise hair paled considerably.

"What are you doing with that?" he paused, before lowering his voice and glancing over at the cottage behind them. "Is that your _Mums?_ "

"No, it's mine," Victoire replied, but her cheeks tinged considerably.

"Victoire!" a familiar, highly accented voice called from the open door of the cottage. "Victoire—'ave you seen my— _quoi_ , Victoire!" Fleur Weasley came soaring out to the back of the cottage, her flowing, periwinkle blue robes streaming behind her. She seized the wand from Victoire, and tucked it into her pocket. "What 'ave I told you about taking uzzer peoples things!" she clicked her tongue, and stormed back into the cottage, leaving Teddy continuing to grin knowingly at Teddy.

* * *

 _ **[2010]**_

"I'll hex you!" Victoire was cheering excitedly to Teddy, as she danced through Diagon Alley with her brand new wand in her hand. Fleur had given up trying to convince her to put it away, instead settling for allowing Bill to keep a close eye on her, while she watched Louis. Dominque was eyeing Victoire with envy, clinging to her father's hand, and Teddy was trying to keep up with Victoire's skips, his aquamarine hair seeming to glow in the sunlight. He was swinging a cage in his hand which held a beautiful tawny owl which he had bought with his own money for Victoire.

She was so excited to join Hogwarts with Teddy. The last year in which she had been left at home, while he got to go off and have adventures at Hogwarts seemed to have dragged on forever.

* * *

 _ **[2014]**_

"I'll hex you!" fifteen year old Victoire yelled at an older Slytherin boy, whose name was Dustin Nott. He had been lurking around after her for several weeks now, constantly trying to ask her on a date to Hogsmeade. After she had turned him down several times, he had decided to tell his little band of cronies that he had spent a night with her, and she was the worst he'd ever had.

She, Teddy, Dustin and his friends were on the banking by the Black Lake, and after Dustin and his pals had jeered over at her and Teddy, she had flown towards them, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

Her face glowing angrily, she had stormed over to Dustin, and thrust her wand into his throat, glaring at him threateningly. Naturally, the Slytherin boy had cowered, not expecting such a vivacious reaction from her.

"Victoire," Teddy tried to soothe his friend, but he was choking back a laugh. "Victoire, leave him. He's not worth it. Anyway, I stole his diary out of his bag during Transfiguration, I have _loads_ to tell you..." Teddy added, but Victoire wasn't paying attention.

"Stop telling lies about me!" Victoire snarled. "Tell your mates the truth, or I'll—I'll..." she seemed unable to make up her mind about what she'd like to do to him, so she allowed Teddy to drag her away, snickering.

As they were beginning to climb back up the bank, Dustin made one last comment. "Feisty. Must be her French blood."

With an angry scream, Victoire flew back at Dustin before Teddy could stop her, and slammed her fist straight into his nose.

* * *

 _ **[2016]**_

"I'll hex you!" it was Bill, Victoire's father, who spoke this time.

An eighteen year old Teddy was stood outside Shell Cottage in the rain, desperate to speak with Victoire. They had been in a steady relationship for a few months now, but Teddy's job teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts often meant that he forgot to write back to Victoire as quickly.

As he stood there, looking at Bill desperately, Teddy knew that the older man was thinking the same thing as he was. These Delacour girls were extremely difficult to please, and highly emotional. They blew up at the littlest things, and Bill knew this first hand, having to live with three of them.

But there was no way he was going to accept anyone making his baby girl cry.

He stood there in the doorway, pointing his wand at Teddy and glaring him with narrow eyes, the scars on his face giving him a very menacing quality. Teddy was quite sure that Bill would do nothing to actually hurt him, but in that moment, he wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

 _ **[2020]**_

"I'll hex you!" screamed Victoire, as she laid on her back in St. Mungos, clinging onto Teddy's hand, her nails digging into his skin painfully.

"I know," Teddy gasped. His hair was fluctuating in colour rapidly, due to the immense stress of watching his wife give birth.

She screamed and wailed and shrieked, thrashing around on her back and glaring up at Teddy. Her face was crimson and her pale hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to her head.

"I can see the head!" Teddy yelled, his eyes widening in shock and the colour draining from his face.

"Don't you dare faint!" howled Victoire, pushing for all she was worth.

Finally, a burst of piercing cries slashed the air, and Victoire released all the breath she was holding.

Teddy came to the top of the bed, clutching a small, red-faced bundle, with a shock of bright green hair on it's head. "It's a boy," he whispered to Victoire, lowering the baby into her arms and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Hello, Remus," Victoire sobbed into the bundle. Teddy blinked at Victoire, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Really?"

She nodded up at him, smiling. "Remus Edward Lupin."


End file.
